


Interlude Interrupted

by Gilliebear2185



Series: Gil and Scott's Interspecies Adventures [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilliebear2185/pseuds/Gilliebear2185
Summary: Scott has to deal with problems on the Nexus.  Everyone else but Drack and himself are enjoying shore leave on the Nexus.  Which leaves Drack and himself to enjoy shore leave on the Tempest.AKA, how Gil learned to stop worry and love the sex.





	Interlude Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie filler before I put the gangbang fic out, since that one is just from Scott's perspective.

“Drack, _seriously_?  How the fuck can a 1400 year old be so horny?”

Gil drops his plate on the kitchen counter with a groan when he feels the hard shell of Drack’s codpiece rubbing against his cheeks.

“Can you blame even an old man like me when your ass is so sweet?”, Drack answers with a throaty deep chuckle, before squeezing and massaging his butt through the jumpsuit.

“Can we _not_ , right now?  I’m trying to eat!  You’ve already fucked me four times in the last day.”  The _first_ and second and _third_ times they had screwed was last night, and now Drack can’t seem to keep his dick in his pants.

“Hey, I’m doing you a service keeping you open.  Don’t forget, after your boy cleans up the dumbasses here on the Nexus, we’re heading straight to New Tuchanka to cure some blue quads.  That plug you’re wearing isn’t worth a damn.  I just want to keep you open, no need to give up lunch on my account”.

To be fair, he _was_ looking forward to that.  Scared, too.  But mostly excited.  No way he’s letting Drack know that right now, though.

“Fine, you can fuck me.”, he relents. “But I’m not moving from this spot until I’ve finished eating”, he adds, waving around his sandwich with a theatrical flair to drive the point past that thick Krogan skull.

“Fine by me, Gil”.

A claw immediately rips a hole (AGAIN! He just repaired the other one!) in his jumpsuit and boxers directly behind the plug’s base.  He drops his sandwich back on the plate.

“Drack, I didn’t mean r –“, he’s cut off with a moan, as Drack swiftly removes the plug, letting cold air swoop in and take its place.

Drack, with no sense of patience, immediately pokes at his sore, puffy and still lubed rim with his claws.  It makes him keen, arching his back.  His upper body collapses, crumpling onto his forearms on the counter.

“Would you look at that?  Doesn’t seem like it wanted to forget the last time.  You know, Gil, I think all your yapping and complaining is full of shit.  You want this cock.  Now that you’ve had it, you want it all the time.”, Drack drawls, sticking a claw inside for added effect. 

He doesn’t respond.  He’s determined not to give Drack the satisfaction.  The non-sexual satisfaction, at least.  He summons all the resolve he can to grip the sandwich with trembling hands, bring it to his mouth and bite down.  He just manages to swallow the second bite and take the third, when he feels the head of Drack’s huge cock pressing against his entrance and mentally braces himself.

He bites his lips, stopping all sound from leaving when the flat tip forces the ring of muscle around it.  The Krogan’s cock is like an unstoppable force, but with no immovable object in sight as its ploughs through him relentlessly until there’s nowhere left for it to go.  Drack bottoms out with a grunt, and Gil releases his lips to catch his breath with a heavy pant.  Sweat begins forming on his forehead, his jumpsuit beginning to get uncomfortably warm.

Drack starts to pull out.  He can do it, just a few bites left.  But he feels the ridges on Drack’s cock run along his prostate, his own cock is rock hard - he’s beginning to lose the battle with his own body.  He swallows only when Drack has bottomed out or has pulled out.  It’s the only way he can manage it.

As soon as he swallows the last of his sandwich, Drack rips the rest of his clothes off, leaving them in a pile of shreds on the floor.  His body is flushed all over.  He scoops him up and holds him lightly against his chest with one arm, balanced mostly on top of the cock obscenely stretching him.

“Fuuuck!!”, he squeals.  It’s so much, and Drack’s still got a few inches to go, and he’s slowly slipping down.

He desperately tries to transfer his weight, bending his knees to brace his bare feet against Drack’s thighs, but all that does is make it easier to for his body to swallow Drack’s cock.  His knees give when the dick bottoms out and his head lolls forward in defeat.  He can feel his low hanging balls dwarfed by Drack’s quad, bathed in its musky heat.  The whole situation makes him feel tiny, being so easily dominated by a paragon of virility. 

“That’s it boy, let Drack take care of you”, Drack growls in his ears.

Drack brings his free hand to touch, ever so slightly, the underside of his human dick, slowly rubbing up and down the shaft.  Between the hard press of cock against his prostate and the rough rub of scales against his dick, he’s not thinking of anything but getting off.   He surrenders himself entirely to the Krogan and the hot, muggy haze of sex, moaning and whining at every touch and nudge.

Gil doesn’t even realise he’s come until Drack’s claws bring milky fluid up to his lips, which part without any hesitation to let them through.  He licks and sucks each claw with delicate attention, cleaning every drop of his cum of them.

“Good boy”, Drack croons, “Can I take care of myself, now?”

“Y-yeah”, he sputters back, still moaning and panting heavily.

“My very own human sized toy.  Comes in a set of two”.

“If t-that’s your id-dea of bed talk, just d-don’t try, Drack”, he mocks, but he doubts the barbs sting deep when he sounds like a porno.

“We’ve gotta work on your talkbalk, Gil.  I’m pretty mellow for a Krogan, can’t say the same about the ones about to fuck you up”.

His answer dies forgotten on the tip of his tongue when he feels Drack start to move, carrying him along with him.  It’s a good thing they’re the only ones on the ship, but really, he’s too far gone to be embarrassed at this point.

“How would the crew react seeing you stretched out on me like this?  Do you think they’d like it?  Maybe Jaal will want a go and bring some of his Angara friends with him.”

Gil finds his mind wandering to thoughts of Angara cocks.  He doesn’t know anything about them, but his mind is conjuring images of thick shafts to match their thick frames.  They won’t be as big as Drack, but maybe two of them? Drack’s sits deliciously inside him, but two cocks jostling inside him, stretching him in opposite direction...

“Ha, you’re drooling!”, Drack shouts, jolting him from his reverie, “Maybe after you’ve taken care of the mess on Eladeen, we’ll drop you both on Aya!”

He doesn’t pay attention where they’re going, until he feels the plush cushion of his and Scott’s bed pressing back into his chest.  Drack bends him at the hips, dropping and spreading his knees on the floor.  A hand pushes into his shoulder, anchoring him down, while another lock his hands to the back of the sofa

“I want to hear it all, Gil.  The harder you moan, the harder I fuck”.

Obediently, he lets out a pitched whine _“Nnghh, I love your cock, Drack”._

The thrusting starts with a deep laugh.  Drack doesn’t take long to ramp up to a pounding.

He’s overstimulated, the stretch of a sore hole, and the delicious drubbing his prostate is getting.  Every thrust is met with a moan, wavering, as his whole body shakes with the force.  His balls are repeatedly battered by Drack’s heavy quad.  His soft cock lies forgotten, squashed against the edge of the sofa cushion. 

He realises the truth in a brief moment of clarity as if it were an epiphany.

_I want this bad._

Drack had completely turned the tables on him, made him addicted to being used by a thick cock.  He wishes Scott were here with him, experiencing this feeling too.  Just being able to give up and be controlled.  It’s _freeing_.

He turns his head, to stare at Drack with a wrecked expression, hungry for more.  He rocks his hips to meet Drack’s thrusts midway, he wants it, he wants it now. 

 _“Drack, Drack, Drack”_ , he whimpers, like a mantra. 

He squeezes his muscles rhythmically around the shaft, desperate to feel more of Drack inside him, desperate to please him.  Mercifully, Drack responds, and speeds his thrusts event more, until his moans merge into one long whine.  The slaps against his sore buttocks turn wet, sweat and lube having made his ass a sloppy mess.

“Fuck, Gil, I’m gonna come”, Drack warns.

He wraps his muscles as hard as he can around the hard shaft as it gives one final thrust, spilling hot cum into his ass, savouring the feeling with a giddy smile as he milks Drack for all he’s worth.

As he comes down from the euphoria, he’s suddenly aware of the sharp sting of scratches on his shoulders and wrist.  He’s still too dazed to _feel_ the pain, but he knows it’s going to wreck him later. 

Drack pulls him back up with his cock, making him yelp, turning around and dropping them both to sit on the sofa.

 “You’ll be here a while, so get comfy.  I took some… enhancements before I came and found you”.

“Hmm… yeah”, he purrs, settling into a comfortable position on Drack’s lap and burrowing himself as much as he can onto the solid chest behind him.

Drack turns on the monitor and puts on some war documentary, but he doesn’t pay any attention to it.  He’s too distracted in his post-orgasm haze.  He feels so warm and cozy, protected by this powerful Krogan.  The thick cock he’s sat on is like a furnace blazing inside him, he doesn’t even feel cold.  Drack runs a comforting hand up and down his belly, but doesn’t touch his hard dick.  He’s so fucked out and blissful he can’t find it in him to care.  If Drack wants him to come, he’ll come.  Until then, he’ll sit still like a good boy, and keep Drack’s cock and cum warm inside him until Drack wants to use him again.

Yeah… he could get used to this, he thinks.  His eyelids get heavier and heavier, until he loses himself to sleep.  

-

When he wakes up 8 hours later to Scott’s plump lips wrapped around his cock, he’s still anchored on Drack’s cock.  If this is how he wakes up for the rest of life, with a thick dick buried in his ass and the man he loves sucking his life out through his cock?  He’d be the happiest man in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. It's hard to write Drack.


End file.
